This pilot study is designed to establish the utility of two neuroendocrine probes to investigate hypothesized disturbances in pituitary-adrenal structures during alcohol withdrawal. Distinct physiologic levels of function will be studied by "clamping" the separate biologic structures involved, isolating each system component from important regulatory physiologic factors. A provocative stimulus will then challenge the system.